


The Heartbreak Complexity

by Pickl3lily



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Some Leonard bashing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickl3lily/pseuds/Pickl3lily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over coming heart break is hard for regular people, as a homo novus, Sheldon never thought he would have to. May not be too great. Constructive criticism welcomed. Not too harsh though please.</p><p>Originally posted on and moved from ff.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heartbreak Complexity

As with regular beta tests, the one determining the success of Penny and Leonard's relationship failed, and with the scathing remarks as they parted, it was a wonder that they managed to remain friends. Leonard moved on quickly as soon as he met another pretty blonde who would talk to him, and Penny had only stayed in touch for Sheldon. He was her best friend and needed some extra support as he was going through his very first heartbreak.

He and Amy had finally made progress and he had just become comfortable with contact and prepared what he knew would be the perfect gift for Amy Farrah-Fowler as their one year anniversary was coming up. He had finally decided that he was ready to engage in coitus. On the night of the anniversary he had taken her out for dinner and was just about to reveal his present to he when she requested immediate termination of the relationship agreement. When he asked why, she replied that she finally had to marry her fiancé, a contract she had drawn up before they had even met and that, being honest, she loved the prince.

Amy had left him alone in the restaurant where he had texted Leonard to pick him up. When Leonard heard the news, he wasted no time in revealing it when they reached the apartment where everyone was waiting. As he gleefully revealed that Sheldon got dumped rather than laid, he was met with a sucker punch to the face and looked up to see Penny standing over him. "listen here, dickface" she spat venomously at him, "Sheldon is supposed to be your friend, he needs support. He may be weird and batcrap crazy, but he is MY friend. Laugh at him again, and I won't hesitate to go junior rodeo on your ass!"

That had been three months ago, but he was still unfocused, he had just been getting over it all when Amy sent wedding pictures, he became unable to work on anything. The only people he would talk to were Penny, Missy, his mum and his Meemaw, for some reason he found the female gender to be comforting at this particular time, he almost smiled at the irony.

It was a regular Thai night, and he was in his spot ignoring Howard, as usual, when Penny ran into the apartment clutching her chest and heaving deep lungful's of air. Raj quickly supplied her with water which she downed before revealing her news "I got the part in the new batman movie!" which came out as a hoarse shriek and everyone was surprised when the first to congratulate her with a hug, spinning her around, was Sheldon.

Whilst everyone gaped at them, Sheldon pulled back after settling her back on the ground. "I apologise, I guess I got caught up in the batman excitement. Well I'll miss you Penny." he gave her an awkward smile and turned to leave when he heard her voice whisper out the words "miss me? Why?" he turned back to her confused, "well I am well aware of the batman news Penny. It's being filmed in Hollywood is it not? Well I live in Pasadena, and when you leave I shall of course miss my best friend."

As he stated this matter-of-factly, Penny began walking over to him. "you're coming too Sheldon. I can't leave you alone here. Don't argue! I found us an apartment after making sure it was near train stores, comic book stores, pottery barn and all your other crazy specifications. I can't leave without you moon pie. Please don't make me give this up?" the strong tirade soon took on a pleading tone and he was alarmed to see tears welling up in her eyes. And he had to ask the question, because he thought he knew but he couldn't risk it, he had to be certain. "Penny-" he licked his lips nervously before shitting his eyes to give him strength as he blurted out his question. He felt her get even closer, hands on his shoulders, heard her answer whispered in his ear. "Why you? Oh sweetie and I thought you were a genius. You certainly knew 2 and a half years ago." She pulled back, grasped his face in her hands, his eyes flew open at the touch and she was so close he could feel her warm breath ghosting over his lips. "Honey, you're the guy." and with that he felt his lips crushed against her own and he ignored the voice in his head telling him to get away, that she was riddled with germs, he didn't care. Because this was Penny. And he was SO the guy.


End file.
